Meet the Kunoichi Turtle
by SakuraNinjaress
Summary: While out on patrol, the TMNT encounters a female mutant turtle, who was escaping from the clutches of the Kraang. Is she a friend or a foe? They'll have to find out for themselves. Minor LeoOC. Takes place in the 2012 series after "Karai's Vendetta". DISCONTINUED.


**I've been having this idea in my head for a little while now. And I figure now would be a good time to publish this short story, just to let some of you know that I'm not dead and that I'm still working on the 8th chapter for "The Life of Hamato Elisabetta: Season 1". And yes, I did change the title of it; only slightly just so it's more organized! XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the prologue^^**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta)**

* * *

**Prologue: The Escaped Prisoner**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Big Apple, and all the citizens were in their homes doing their relaxing evening activities; but not everyone's getting any relaxation. On top of a tall building, there were four creatures that appeared to be turtles. Each of them were wearing different colored bandanas: blue, red, purple, and orange; and they each had a different weapon: katanas, twin sai, a bo staff, and nunchucks. The red-banded turtle groaned in annoyance and looked at the blue-banded turtle angrily. "Leo, we've been standing on this building for who knows how long, and we haven't even found anything!"

But before Leo could retort back, the purple-banded turtle took over. "Look Raph, April said that there were some Kraang activity going on around this area; if we leave now, then we'll never figure out what they're planning now."

"Thank you, Donnie," Leo said before looking at Raph. "See, Raph? Whatever the Kraang are up to now, we'll never know what it is unless we stay put!"

"Ugh! Well, here's a news flash for you: this is wasting our time!" Raph shouted as a little red vein appeared next to his head and that he and Leo were glaring at each other. "Instead of standing here, we should run around to find them faster!"

While the two were arguing, and that Don was trying to break them up, the turtle with the orange bandana was just playing a game on his T-Phone, not even bothering to do anything other than goof off. However, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see some cloaked figure jumping from roof to roof, as if the person's running away from something. And, judging by how the figure looked, it appeared to be a female. He looked at his brothers with a weird look on his face. "Uh, guys?"

"What, Mikey?! I'm trying to win an argument here!" Raph exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, any idea who or what that is?" Mikey pointed to the hopping figure, making the other turtles looked surprised and forget about the recent argument.

"Is it a Foot ninja?"

"I don't recall ninjas wearing cloaks, Raph."

"I was just guessing, Donnie!"

"Whoever this person is, that guy's not the problem," Leo said before pointing again. "Look!"

Looking below, they could see some men in black suits, shooting laser guns up toward the figure. Unfortunately for the figure, she got hit on one of her legs, causing her to fall off the building. The brothers were about to get ready to catch her, but she managed to land on her good foot before falling to her knees, holding her injured leg in pain. The men were approaching her as she lookd at them with fear in her eyes before covering her face in defeat. Without waiting another second, the ninja turtles quickly came down and stood in front of the mysterious girl with weapons in hand; Leo gave the men a glare. "Not another step, Kraang!"

One of the men glared back. "The ones known as the turtles shall not interfere with the recapture of the experiment that Kraang wishes to recapture!"

"Experiment?" Donnie asked in surprise before he and his brothers turned to face her, wondering if she's actually a threat if whatever she was would be a threat to them. The said experiment uncovered her face to know what's going on, and to her surprise and shock, she was staring at four, giant turtles; she began to stutter. "Y-You're…you're…"

"Turtles; yeah, I know!" Raph said annoyed before looking at his brothers, who couldn't help but give him a look. "Sheesh, I don't know how many times this happens to us!"

"I-I thought I was the only one…"

This made them look at her confused. "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Instead of answering, she slowly removed the hood of the cloak to reveal to the now shocking turtle brothers, that there, right in front of them, was a mutant female turtle with beautiful violet eyes.

"YOU'RE A TURTLE?!"

"J-Just like us?!" Leo stuttered in shock as his remaining brothers stared with jaws dropped and eyes wide.

Before she could say something, she looked behind them and gasped in fear, causing the brothers to turn around; the Kraang had their laser guns charged and were ready to fire. The male turtles had completely forgotten about them, and they were now in a little trouble.

* * *

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

_Turtle power!_

_Here we go! It's the lean, green, __ninja__ team_

_On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things_

_So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams_

_Get rocked with the shell-__shocked __pizza__ kings_

_Can't stop these radical dudes_

_The secret of the __ooze__ made the chosen few_

_Emerge from the shadows to make their move_

_The good guys win and the bad guys lose_

_Leonardo__'s the leader in blue,_

_Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through_

_Donatello__ is a fellow, has a way with machines_

_Raphael__ has the most attitude on the team_

_Michelangelo__, he's one of a kind,_

_And you know just where to find him when it's party time_

_Master __Splinter__ taught them every single skill they need_

_To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

_Turtle power!_

* * *

**Okay, I HAD to put the theme song at the end! I wanted it to be/feel like it's an episode of the show! XD**

**Also, I never realized that writing in Kraang was difficult. So, sorry if in the future, the quotes for the Kraang in this story will be slightly off than of the original show. And, I can't wait for the season finale of it; it's going to be epic! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the intro of the story and stay tuned for a couple more chapters. And, I'll be sure to get the next chapter for my other story as soon as possible.**

**Suggestions are welcome if you have any ^^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
